


Это темное светлое будущее

by Aurumtrio, Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce





	Это темное светлое будущее

— Ламбо, нет!  
Вспышка мерцает под веками алыми кругами, мельтешением точек.  
Цуна вдыхает запах соли и палисандров. В первый миг в будущем этот новый, чужой воздух оглушает. Грудь вздрагивает, по коже, освещенной солнцем, бегут мурашки. Терраса вся полна этим утренним солнцем, как густой золотой водой, и небо, листва, тяжелые гроздья винограда на рейках — все выглядит прозрачным витражом. На столе перед Цуной дымятся две чашки с угольно-черным кофе, сложенная вдвое газета открывает крупный заголовок первой полосы: «Кто стоит за смертью семьи Витале?». Можно рассмотреть и дату, но Цуна не приглядывается. Он просто вдыхает золотой воздух, рассматривая комнату в раскрытых стеклянных створках.  
После солнечного утра спальня выглядит как темная уютная пещера. Цуна с лихорадочным жадным любопытством рассматривает одежду, разбросанную по полу, безделушки и картины, какие-то бумаги и книги. Комната наполнена жизнью, наполнена своими обитателями под завязку, и Цуна смотрит на все это с некоторой долей смущения. Возле кровати лежит мятая рубашка, один носок — прямо возле его пятки.  
Цуна разглядывает папку с черными остротами графиков, рассыпанные фотографии. На двух запечатлены незнакомые кольца и коробочки. Еще на одной — мужчина с пулевым отверстием в виске. Темный, расплывшийся, он ничуть не похож на себя-живого на соседнем снимке. Цуна отступает, сглатывая вязкий комок кислой слюны.  
И все же... все же ему нравится эта комната. Тихая, спокойная, она похожа на то особенное, личное место, в котором можно закрыться, спрятаться ото всех. Запах здесь тоже особенный — густой, терпкий, совершенно незнакомый. Есть в нем что-то животное, такое волнующее, что Цуна прижимает ладонь ко рту, будто боится выдохнуть слишком громко. Прямо по простыням рассыпаны разноцветные квадратики презервативов. Дрожащими пальцами Цуна берет один — фольга шуршит под пальцами — и читает: "Супертонкие, повышающие чувствительность. Для анального секса".  
Кажется, что в горле развели костер, и жар от него расползается по щекам, лбу и плечам. Даже вдохнуть не получается.  
Дверь ванной за его спиной скрипит, открываясь, и комната наполняется ароматным паром, запахом чистоты, чужой кожи и каким-то терпким парфюмом. Цуна оборачивается одним резким движением, едва не опрокинув столик, и чувствует, как краснота сползает по шее на грудь и дальше, дальше, дальше. Жжет даже пятки, и ему хочется переступить на месте. Да что там, ему хочется сбежать отсюда.  
— Упс, — безмятежно улыбается Мукуро. Потемневшие от воды длинные пряди кажутся нарисованными на белой коже узорами, стекающими по плечам и груди, на животе — Цуна пытается заставить себя не смотреть, но не может — дрожат капли воды. Одна срывается и увлекает его взгляд еще ниже. — Неловко получилось, да, Цунаеши-кун?  
Белая кожа и влажные черные волоски так и стоят перед глазами, ослепленными вспышкой. Цуне кажется, что теперь всю предстоящую вечность они будут появляться, стоит только закрыть глаза.  
— Десятый, вы в порядке? Чертова корова! — Гокудера обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в лицо.  
— Да… Да, я в порядке, Гокудера-кун, — бормочет Цуна, не отрывая взгляда от сидящего на подоконнике Мукуро. Тот улыбается. Этот изгиб губ врезается под ребра заточенным лезвием: слишком много в нем понимания и мягкой насмешки.  
Цуна отчаянно стискивает кулаки. В правом хрустит забытая упаковка презерватива. Улыбка Мукуро становится еще шире.


End file.
